The Child of a Fae
by BrittanyMariie
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE LOVE OF A FAE, Sarah and Jareth finally have the life they have wanted. Nothing can get in the way of their happiness. Or can it? Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, She had fought her way to the castle, beyond the Goblin City. Does she REALLY get her happily ever after? Is there such a thing?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Who has been excited for this? :D This should be much better than The Love of a Fae, because I am not writing on an iPod. I wasn't planning on turning that one into a 35 chapter story, which is why I didn't bother to use a laptop. I used a laptop the last 3 chapters (: My writing skills have improved as well!  
This is set around a month after the ending of TLOAF. So Sarah is 6 weeks along and Amelia is 17 weeks along. Alfred is 5 weeks old. Remember pregnancy progresses faster, but they're still full term between 38-42 just like Aboveground (; Children also grow faster.

Sarah sat in her golden jewel incrusted throne, and leaned back. The goblins were getting rather drunk, and kicking the chickens around. The floor looked horrible, and many times Sarah thought of banishing Ale. She placed a laced-gloved hand over her forehead, and groaned. She titled her head back. She felt hair drape over her shoulder, and it wasn't hers. She smirked as she blindly reached over her head.

"You're so beautiful." A seductive British voice whispered in her ear. She half-moaned, she loved her husband so much. Jareth ran his hand down her throat, and between her breasts, not stopping until he reached her ever so slightly swollen stomach. He spread his hand over it.

"I love you." He kissed behind her ear, and began walking around her throne.

"I love you too, Jareth. But instead of making love on my throne, in front of our goblins, how about you massage my feet?" She raised her bare foot and wiggled her toes for emphasis. He chuckled and walked to her feet. He dropped to his knees, and grasped her foot after taking his ebony leather gloves off. He watched her the whole time his long, loving fingers kneaded into her feet. She sighed delightfully, and smiled. He raised her foot up further, and planted soft kisses on each of her toes. She giggled and wiggled them around.

"I missed you." She whispered.

Jareth had been gone for the past three days, declaring the UnSeelie Damon dead in court. Sarah muttered under her breath every time his name would pop up in conversation. The only good thing that man had ever brought was Sarah and Jareth's son.

"I missed you too, Sarah. How is Alfie?" He said, still working his magic on her small feet. She rolled her head onto her shoulder, feeling sleepy.

"He's fine. He's gained two pounds. He also learned to giggle. I didn't even know they could this young." Sarah said, still surprised when she heard her son giggle when she kissed his nose. She had ran and told everybody on both sides of the family. He was growing up so fast, and she didn't like it.

"Children down here age quicker in that sense. After we turn eighteen we almost stop aging." He smiled. Sarah sighed.

"I'm hungry." Sarah said. Her face lit up, and she flicked her wrist. Suddenly, a plate full of chocolate chip cookies appeared on her lap. She grinned like a child, and picked one up slowly. She took a slow bite into it, trying to tease Jareth. Her eyes widened, and she began spitting it out.

"Practice makes perfect, mon amour." He chuckled.

"I know that all too well with you." She winked.

They heard footfalls coming from outside the door, but neither of them moved, besides Jareth's hands, still kneading Sarah's foot.

"Your Majesties, King Gareth and Queen Clarissa are here to return Alfie." A young man said, with a bow of his head.

"Thank you." Sarah said, dismissing the man.

They heard the cooing of Clarissa, and the soft giggles of a babe. Sarah smiled warmly, and softly took her foot from Jareth's grasp. Jareth rose, and sat in his own throne. Sarah sat up and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress.

"Son!" Gareth boomed. Sarah laughed quietly, and covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Yes, Father?" Jareth asked.

"_Every _time your child 'goes'," He added air quotes "it smells like a grown man!"

Jareth laughed loudly, doubling over and holding his sides. Clarissa stood beside him, raising the chubby baby up in the air, and then back down slowly. Sarah smiled at the image. Gareth began walking to Jareth, and started up small talk about court. Sarah had yet to go, she knew if her in-laws weren't the high king and queen, she would never be Queen. Humans were not high enough, according to some people's opinion. Sarah said screw 'em.

Sarah began to mentally make plans for an autumn ball. Clarissa smiled at her, and Sarah returned the friendly gesture.

Queen Clarissa and Sarah had gotten very close, and Sarah was very happy of that. She had always heard in-laws were hard to cope with. This proved to be wrong in their case. King Gareth always had a bit of a flirty attitude going on, even with Robert. Sarah supposed it was in his nature, and simply put it off and eventually gotten used to it.

"You're such a purdy little boy!" She cooed before turning to Jareth "Alright, though it saddens me, we must attend a dinner with Olaf. Here's your son." Clarissa walked to Jareth, and laid him in his arms. Jareth smiled, and flipped the boy around. This action caused a beautiful laughter to ring through the room.

"My boy." Jareth cooed.

"Goodbye Sarah, Jareth." Clarissa smiled, while returning back to her husband.

"Ready to go?" Gareth asked with a smile. Clarissa nodded sadly.

"Oh! Sarah, Amelia and Tatiana plan on coming by. Whether they bring their mates, I've got not a clue." Clarissa smiled, and Sarah nodded. Clarissa smiled, and the couple began to take their leave.

Amelia had stopped by every night, even if it was just for a second, to see if Sarah had grown any. Sarah had told Amelia she wouldn't be able to tell if she continued to see her every day. Amelia looked to be around twenty-five weeks pregnant, though she was only seventeen weeks. Sarah had felt her stomach multiple times, feeling the baby's feet roll under her hand. Sarah longed for the day she felt her own child under her skin. Sarah smiled down at her flat (or so it seemed) stomach.

"Sarah?" Jareth sounded amused.

"Yeah?" Sarah said, snapping back into reality.

"I said, it looks like you've begun to show." Jareth said, laughing. Sarah stood up quickly, but then sat back down after experiencing dizziness from standing too quickly. She slowly stood up this time, refusing to look at a smirking Jareth. She looked down at her stomach, and raised her shirt from its tucked in state under her skirt. She looked at it carefully, before walking to a mirror.

She furrowed her brows, not really seeing anything.

"I can't tell." She whined.

"You've been looking a lot." He explained.

"I guess so." She shrugged. She returned back to Jareth, and sat on the knee not occupied by their child. She smiled at Alfie, who returned a gum-filled one. She scooted back, now on Jareth's thigh. She leaned against his chest.

"I'm sleepy." She yawned. He began playing with her hair.

"Sleep, my love." And he began humming a soft lullaby, it echoed from his chest, and Sarah soon drifted to sleep in her husband's embrace. Jareth smelled her soft dark hair; he would make up lost time later tonight.

He heard soft footfalls, and he stared at the entrance. A young woman with wild red hair bouncing through.

"Sup Bro?" She asked with a wide grin.

"Penelope, you've been spending too much time Above." He smiled with a roll of his eyes. She walked over to him, keeping her eyes on the sleeping people.

"Got your hands full?" She raised her brows. Jareth chuckled.

"Of course!" He kissed the top of Sarah's head.

"You tired of family life yet?" She teased. Jareth glared at her, and she raised her hands in surrender.

"Just kidding." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Put that thing back in your mouth." He said, playfully angry.

"Alrighty, well I was gonna talk to Sarah, but I see she's taking a nap. Amelia, Tatiana, and the whole crew are coming for dinner. Just a heads up." Penelope winked as she sprinted out the room. Jareth sighed, and began to drift to sleep with his beautiful family in arms.

Everything was perfect.

Or so they thought.

A/N: How was that for an introduction? :D If this rating goes up, I'll kick up The Love of a Fae just to keep them together (:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: (:

Sarah grumbled to herself as she dressed Alfred. Jareth hasn't been here in three days, and the day he returns he helps her none? She was furious. She didn't even know where he was! She laid the babe down on a blanket on the floor and gave him a teddy bear to chew on. She pulled off her dress quickly, replacing it with a long gown with many layers of ruffles, and a corset-like on top. It was black and red with lace everywhere. Sarah had grown to like lace after her honeymoon.

She felt soft hands drape over her neck, and push her hair out the way.

"You look gorgeous." Jareth whispered in her ear.

"I hate you." She said as she walked away from him, grabbing pins and a tie, placing her hair into a voluminous donut bun.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed behind her ear, and she walked away again.

"Stop it." She tried not to smile, her hormones getting in the way, and she began to grow aroused. Jareth could sense it.

"But you love it so much." He whispered in her ear, his hands draping around to her front, and snaked up to her breast. He squeezed it lightly, and she leaned into his touch.

"I wish you wouldn't wear corsets so much, it's very hard to get off of you." He purred, working on her clothes.

"Would you quit?" She exclaimed, fixing her outfit and hair.

"Fine, but only until after dinner." He winked.

"Penelope will have to take care of Alfred for a bit." She bit her bottom lip.

"Mm. But I've been away for so long without your lovely touch. I want you, Sarah. I need you." He snaked his way back to her.

"Jareth!" She cried, running to the other side of the room.

"Don't make me tie you up." He purred. Jareth pinned her against the wall, trapping her. He raised her hands above her head, and pressed his mouth to hers lightly.

"Jareth, stop." She said sternly. He frowned, but released her.

"You're no fun." Jareth said, picking up Alfred. Sarah crossed her arms and frowned. She looked in a mirror, and loosened her corset a bit, so she wasn't constricting her stomach.

"Change your mind?" Jareth said while placing playful kisses all over Alfie's face.

"Shut up. Let's go eat." She rolled her eyes, and led her family out the door.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Dinner was casual for Sarah, and sexually frustrating for Jareth. Tatiana finally decided to intervene.

"Jareth, could you control your lust? I understand you have been away from your wife for _three _days, but really now?" She narrowed her eyes when his did, and nobody missed the slow blush that crept upon Sarah's face.

"I agree, Jareth. I am scarred for life by your thoughts." Amelia rolled her eyes, and took another bite of her meal.

"Girls!" Clarissa exasperated. Alfred giggled in his bassinet.

"Jareth started it!" They whined together. Gareth chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe if my wife would not defy me, I wouldn't be in this state!" Jareth hissed. Sarah fumed, and stood up sharply.

In one quick movement, she had Alfred in her arms and she was out the door.

"You blew that chance." Sebastian mumbled. Jareth cut his eyes at him, and held his head in his hands.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. Please, excuse me." Jareth stood up, placing his napkin from his lap to the table. He walked in long strides, trying to find Sarah.

He rounded the corner, into the library, and saw Sarah in a corner, rocking the babe in a rocking chair.

"Sarah." He said softly, his voice coated in apology. She glared at him, daring him to make a move.

"Sarah, I'm sorry." He said in the same tone as before.

_ARGH! I WISH… I WISH!_ A familiar chime rang through their heads.

"I've got it." Jareth whispered.

"No you don't. _I've _got it, take the baby." Sarah said bitterly, walking towards Jareth to hand him the child.

_I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY… RIGHT _NOW_! _

And within a flash and a smirk, Sarah was gone.

"Wait! Aubrey! I'm sorry. This isn't funny!" A teenager yelled.

"Good, because this isn't a joke." The menacing voice of The Goblin Queen rang throughout the small room.

"Please! I want my daughter back! I didn't mean it, I swear!" She said, her short hair swaying around her chin. Sarah clicked her tongue and shook her head, arms crossed.

"What's said is said, is it not?" Sarah dared her, her chin sticking out. The girl's eyes widened, and her mouth gaped open.

"Where is she?!" The girl exclaimed.

"You know very well where she is, you twit." Sarah rolled her eyes, and stared at her nails.

"Please!" She whined.

"Seriously? God! Maybe you shouldn't have wished her away, moron! You knew what was gonna happen! Stupid girl!" Sarah had lost her queenly demeanor, and the girl stared, shocked.

"I'm sorry! Where is she?!" The girl whined again. Sarah's head began pounded from this girls ridiculous voice.

"She's there! In my friggin' castle!" Sarah started whining this time, and they were outside on a sandy hill. The girl looked around, afraid.

"Is this the Labyrinth?" The girl asked stupidly. Sarah fought the urge to backhand her.

"Yes." Sarah hissed through her teeth.

"It doesn't seem too far." The girl smiled smugly. Sarah bit down on her tongue, fighting not to say anything.

"It's further than you'd think, and time is short." Sarah smirked, reciting from memory.

The girl said nothing. Sarah pointed to a floating clock, it's hands flying ridiculously fast.

"You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth, before your daughter, becomes mine. Forever." Sarah snickered as she teleported.

JSJS

Sarah went into the throne room, lots of goblins were around, and the room was booming, Tatiana held Alfred, and Jareth tried to console a toddler, around two years old.

Jareth smiled at her and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Sh, shh. It's alright Willow." Jareth cooed. His eyes lit up, and he stood, placing the babe on the floor, he looked around at everyone. The goblins became eerily quiet, and Sarah fought the urge to smile.

"The vacuum created, by the arrival of freedom." He spoke slowly. Sarah placed a hand over her mouth to conceal her smile.

"And the possibilities it seems to offer! It's got nothing to do with you, if one can grasp it." He started in a sing-song voice.

"It's got nothing to do with you, if one can grasp it!" The goblins yelled, starting a tune.

"A series of shocks - sneakers fall apart! Earth keeps on rolling, witnesses falling." Jareth was full-on singing now, but not dancing yet. The babe clapped her hands, staring wide eyed at Jareth. He looked at Sarah.

"It's got nothing to do with you, if one can grasp it." She sung, half-heartedly. Jareth smiled at looked to the goblins.

"It's got nothing to do with you, if one can grasp it!" The goblins screeched again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Up the hill backwards! It'll be alright! Ooo-oooh!" They all sung together.

The rest of the song went on, and by the end, the babe yawned, and Sarah placed a blanket and pillow for her, and she quickly fell asleep.

Sarah laid out on her throne, wore out herself from their singing.

"Don't get too tired yet, my love. Look." He whispered behind her sensually, and held out a crystal. It formed the image of the young woman, going down the same stone walkway.

Jareth threw the crystal up into the air, and it expanded.

"What does she mean, LABYRINTH?!" She yelled for the umpteenth time. She sunk down the side of the wall, fighting tears.

"Well, 'ello!" A high-pitched voice rang. The girl looked around, frustrated.

"Where are you?" She said through her teeth.

"Down here!" He yelled. She looked down by her foot, and screamed, scrambling away. The work shook his head, and carried on his merry way. There had only ever been two people to speak to him, and one was now Queen! The other had made it through, but she had taken her gift for granted a few years later. You can't take anything for granted. And to think he was going to invite that girl to tea! He shook his head, now multiple inches away from the girl.

The girl continued walking, and before she knew it, a loud chiming rang. She covered her ears, but that amplified the sound.

"You've failed, now be sent back with your memories." The haunting voice of the Labyrinth rang. She screamed, and she was in her child's bedroom. She rushed to the crib, and sobbed furiously when she found it empty.

"I'm sorry, my beautiful Willow tree." She said while crying.

Sarah shattered the crystal she was looking in, not able to watch anymore.

"Here you are, she goes by Willow." Jareth smiled as he handed the babe off to an older Fae couple.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Tears of happiness ran down their face, and the babe laughed at them as they walked out.

"You've saved another child, Mon Amour." Jareth kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I guess we did." She gave him another kiss, this time with more passion.

A/N: So, much more excitement in the next chapter, and an intimate scene P:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In case you forgot or you haven't read the one before this, Persephone is Damon's Mom, and she's UnSeelie too but doesn't want to be (:

"Okay, Persephone, ready when you are." Sarah said softly as she took a seat in front of the depressed woman. Jareth stared sternly.

Persephone sighed before speaking.

"I feel like it's my fault my son has turned out the way he did." A tear rolled down her cheek, and Sarah's face softened greatly, Jareth was unaffected.

"Please, continue." Sarah asked.

"When he was born, I didn't want him. I didn't want to carry on my bloodline." Her voice broke, but they knew she wasn't close to finishing.

"I tried to give him away, and force him upon my Mother. I tried to drown him." A sob broke through her chest, and Sarah cringed, she tried to drown a baby? That's like Sarah hurting Alfred! Sarah placed her hand on her stomach, she kept feeling gas bubbles.

"I figured out he wasn't going to be ridden from my hands, and so I dealt with him how a Mother should, I knew it wasn't his fault. I cared for him, and loved him how I knew he should be loved. Maybe if I treated him like that he wouldn't turn out bad." Her gaze never met Sarah or Jareth's.

"As he grew older, he grew more… hm... I guess temperamental? It was very emotionally wrecking for me and my husband. No form of discipline would work on him, and it would always turn around to be my fault. So I would baby him more, and then the cycle started all over again." She gave a sad smile.

"One day, while I was out, working on the gardens, I heard a scream from inside the cabin. I thought it was just Damon and his brother playing rough again, so I simply continued working. I didn't realize…" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Persephone, c'mon. You've gotta finish." Sarah said softly, noticing the sun going down, Jareth shifted in his chair, bored.

"Or perhaps I thought maybe Little Jareth had come over for another magic game?" Persephone chuckled a bit before continuing.

"Well, I came back into the house and what I saw… I will never be able to get out of my mind. I will never be able to forget. Damon was on the floor, clutching his stomach. He was only a wee little thing, maybe ten. He ran over to see what was wrong, and he backhanded me. I was outraged, until he crawled into my arms, crying for his Father."

"I looked over his shoulder, and he was there. Lying there with his stomach cut completely open, his intestines hanging out as well. There was blood everywhere, everywhere!" More tears spilled down her face.

"I screamed, and screamed. I ran out the cabin with Damon on my hip, his brother nowhere to be seen. I ran down the dirt road, screaming. Somebody down there heard me, and I ran into his arms. I explain to him, frantic. He came with me after he contacted the court. I stayed outside, searching for my other son."

"Did you find him?" Sarah asked.

"No, I didn't. To this day, I don't know where he is, or who killed my husband. Damon had watched him get killed and suffered with his own physical wound as well as his mental wounds. After that, he stayed depressed, never coming out of his room unless it was to help work or for his lessons. It pained me the day he walked out the front door, and never came back. He was only fifteen! He told me he would never forgive me for not saving his Father." She sobbed her last sentence, and Sarah felt her pain.

"I'm sorry, Persephone. It's not your fault your son turned the way he did. Who knows why he snapped?" Sarah said softly, Jareth scoffed, but so low only Sarah could hear him.

"I apologize for wasting your time, but I felt as if you needed to know. Please excuse me, I am going to wash up and then sleep." Persephone stood up, and Sarah granted her leave.

"Bull." Jareth and Penelope said together as she stepped from the shadows. Jareth laughed, and Sarah tried to calm her heartbeat.

"Penelope! You need to stop doing that!" Sarah cried. Penelope chuckled.

"Jareth, I think I just felt the baby move." The way Sarah said it, sounded like a question. Her brows furrowed, and she stared at Jareth in disbelief.

Jareth happily beamed at her, and he placed his palm on her abdomen.

"I can't feel anything." He frowned.

"I can, it feels like butterflies or something." Sarah's face was flushed with happiness.

"I can tell for you, but even for an Underground pregnancy, it's kind of early." Penelope put two fingers on Sarah's stomach, and closed her eyes.

"It was!" Penelope chirped. Jareth took Sarah's mouth to hers roughly, and Sarah immediately deepened the kiss. Her hand reached into his hair, and her fingertips worked into his scalp. He moaned in her mouth, and began laying her on the table.

"Uh, I'll just… um…" Penelope scampered out the room, and Sarah broke the kiss.

"On the table? Don't you think that's bad for my back?" She teased. Jareth chuckled, and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, they were in their bedroom, more specifically on their bed. Jareth worked on the buttons of Sarah's dress while she worked on untucking his shirt.

"Seriously your pants are tight." She said, struggling to undo them. Jareth snickered against the hollow of her throat, and placed more gentle kisses down her neck and collarbone, and slid her dress down her hips.

She shimmed out of it, and finally got Jareth's pants down his hips. She groaned, and flicked her wrist, and their clothes were gone.

Jareth smirked as he kissed her sternum, and ground his hips against hers. He positioned himself, and kissed her as he slid himself in.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Sarah lay on her side, and Jareth was placing gentle kisses on the crook of her neck.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, very calm. She turned her head, and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too." She smiled. She slid out from his grasp, and pulled on her normal clothing consisting of skinny jeans and a plain white button up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, furrowing his brows, but smirking because he was watching his wife dress. She rolled her eyes, and pulled her hair over her shoulder, which was now ridiculously long.

"Just because I'm not in a dress and tight corset doesn't mean I'm going somewhere." She snickered as she began braiding her hair fishtail style.

"Yes you are. I can tell, Precious." He got up himself, and pulled on his clothes from earlier. He walked over to his wife, who was half-way done with her hair.

"I'm going to the Encantado kingdom." She rolled her eyes at her husband.

"They don't have blowholes, Sarah. They're just mermaids." He titled his head. She glared at him as she secured her hair.

"They are! They style their hair to cover it. Duh." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I suppose so." Jareth replied, giving Sarah a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Are you coming?" She asked as she pulled on her boots.

"I guess I am, but why are you wearing Aboveground clothing?" He asked, curious.

"Because I can!" She ended the conversation by exiting the room.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Sarah and Jareth stood outside the throne room, while Sarah drunk in every detail of the sea-themed castle.

There was pebbles instead of stone, seaweed instead of flowers, odd looking servants with holes in their heads instead of Goblins running around.

There was holes of water randomly placed, where large dolphin creatures were swimming. There was even large snakes slithering along the edge of the walls. The whole place looked very exotic.

"The Goblin Kingdom Rulers, King Jareth, and Queen Sarah!" A loud voice called in a sing-song tone. Sarah smiled as they stepped through the threshold.

"Sarah! Jareth!" A warm, seductive voice called with a Brazilian Sarah beamed happily at the woman who was basically dancing towards them

Her hair was long, wavy and blonde. She had bangs sweeping over her forehead, along with a flower-crown. She had high cheek bones, and her lips were perfectly plump.

"Queen Nixie." Sarah chirped as they gave each other kisses on the side of their faces.

"Jareth, Sarah." An attractively booming voice called with the same Brazilian accent. This man was tall, and had dark chin-length hair, with his own bangs along his forehead. His face was very beautiful and structured. He swiftly walked over to the small crowd, handing out kisses to the cheek as well.

"Sedna and Cora were hoping you would stop by, but where's Alfie?" Nixie chirped.

"Calder, perhaps we can go discuss some economical things, away from the gossiping women?" Jareth teased. The man nodded, and laughed.

"Of course. It was a pleasure, Sarah." He smiled as the two men walked away together.

"Where are your children?" Sarah asked, smiling. Nixie rolled her eyes.

"Sedna and Cora are out swimming, no less looking for someone to drown. Zale is flirting with all the teenage girls, as always." Nixie smiled. Sarah chuckled, and nodded her head.

"So, what do I owe this lovely visit?" Nixie questioned, with a raise of her brow.

"Nothing, I was just bored, and Tatiana was watching Alfred, so I figured I could come and hang out with a fellow Queen." Sarah giggled.

"Of course. Well, your visit is always welcome. Maybe next time you could bring Queen Clarissa, and we could all have lunch outside." Nixie offered.

"Of course! I've been wanting to see the gardens." Sarah teased.

"Next time, the woman are out in the stream, we are running low on children." Nixie whispered, so not to disturb any passing people. The two woman began walking, and two large thrones came into view along with three smaller ones. They were decorated with jewels, pearls, and shells.

Sarah flicked her wrist, and a crystal was formed. She shattered it on the ground, and a small chair was in its place.

"Always the dramatic. Oh! Are you showing?" Nixie observed before sitting.

"I think so! I also felt the baby moving today." Sarah chirped happily.

"How sweet!" She squealed.

After an hour of chattering, Jareth announced it was time to leave, they had to attend dinner again with Amelia, and Sarah nodded, saying her goodbyes, and getting them in return.

Sarah was content with her visit, and she felt like she had gotten her fill of female company that wasn't her family.

Once they were back in their own castle, Jareth turned to Sarah right before they got into the dining room.

"Sarah, do remember your friend?" Jareth asked. Sarah knitted her brows.

"Jennifer? Yeah, why?" Sarah asked, thoroughly confused.

"No reason." With that, Jareth opened the doors, and they took their seats right beside Amelia and Sebastian, with Alfred sleeping in his bassinet.

The rest of the night was peaceful, and Sarah thought it couldn't get any better.

The key word there? _Thought_.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Sarah lay on her bed, cuddling Alfred, Jareth was undressing for bed. He smiled at her as he climbed in.

"I love you." He whispered, intertwining their fingers. She smiled at him, and let her other hand trail down to her stomach.

"I love you too, Jareth." She smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" He knitted his brows together.

"I feel like something horrible is going to happen, Jareth. It scares me. I already understand because of my bad judgment my child is going to have a birth defect." She tried not to cry. Jareth moved closer to his small family, and traced his thumb over her jaw.

"Sarah, if something bad happens, I'll be there to stop it. Do you understand?" He whispered softly. Sarah hesitated before smiling and nodding. Jareth rubbed soothing circles into her hand with his thumb as she fell asleep, Jareth fell under the dark curtain of sleep soon after.

Sarah sat in a dark room, and she knew she wasn't alone. Her hands sat in her lap, and her baby flittered around in her stomach. Sarah's head snapped up when she heard the clicking of boots on the cobblestone.

"Why're you here?" Her voice came out strong and full of authority.

"Sarah mine, don't speak just yet. I'm not quite ready to hear you." His face held a smirk, though Sarah couldn't see. The only light source was a dim candle on a table beside her. She could just barely make his shape out.

"I don't want to hear what you've got to say. You're _dead_." She hissed. He chuckled, and took a step closer.

"If only you stayed no more than ten minutes after my fall. You would know you're quite off." His voice still held humor.

"Screw you!" She spat, sending him chuckling once more.

"I tried, my love. Now, now. Let me explain, then we may talk."

"No!" Sarah yelled. He shook his head, and crouched down, his knees touching the cold stone.

"Listen, love. After I was stabbed by your royal pain, I wasn't left alone. The wound he gave me was merely a scratch. It simply penetrated the skin, sending bits of the poison into my veins. The iron is what really hurt, however. Anyway! Back on topic, My Mother came in with a pale friend, won't say who." He smirked before continuing. "He pulled the iron from my system and he made the poison disintegrate. I was out cold for a few hours to say the least. At thus, here I am. Right. Before. Your eyes." He held his arms out, as if waiting for an applause.

"I won't believe you." Sarah's voice was shaky.

"You don't have to, but I won't leave you alone until I claim what's mine. Goodbye." And with that, his figure puffed out of her view.

"DAMON!" Sarah roared, looking around for him.

Suddenly, she sat up, panting. She looked around her bedroom, gasping for air now. She was just with Damon in an unknown room, and now she was in her bedroom with Alfred and Jareth?

Sarah shook her head, her hands shaking. She threw the covers back and placed her bare feet on the cold ground. She tested her weight before standing fully.

She shuffled to the bathroom, dropping to her knees, throwing up for the first time in weeks. She sat on her feet, gasping for air.

_I will never leave you, Sarah. _An eerie voice whispered into her mind. She shuddered, and her bottom lip quivered. Why was this happening again? Is this a trick of her mind? She warned herself not to cry, and she scrambled off her knees.

She ran the water to the sink, and brushed her teeth. She stared at her pale reflection in the mirror.

Sarah knew she wasn't as pretty as some of the fae women that Jareth invites to his balls and festivals. She knew he could do much better, but she was glad he settled for her. She smiled weakly, and headed back into the bedroom.

She lay back down on the bed, and turned around.

Jareth was awake, facing her. He smiled at her, and quirked his eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

_Don't tell him… _Damon's voice wisped through her mind. Sarah bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"I felt sick, but it's nothing." She smiled. Jareth frowned, and his eyes bore into her face.

"Please, Mon Amour, don't lie to me." He whispered lovingly.

"I'm not lying." She said fiercely.

"Okay." He said disbeilivingly.

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"_Am not_!"

"Okay, Sarah. Whatever." He rolled around, and closed his eyes. Sarah frowned, and closed her own eyes.

But she was unable to sleep for the rest of that night.

When the break of dawn came, she glared at the sun. She hated Damon right now, and she hated him even more for being so pathetic and hiding behind a dream. Why was he not here? Why was he not looking for a fight right now? Was he lying? Why would his mother do that and lie to them? Whatever the answers were, Sarah _would_ stop Damon. She was sure of it.

Sarah laid in the bed until Jareth rolled around. He took in her appearance, and frowned, before replacing it with a fake smile.

"Sleep well, my love?" He chirped. Sarah's head slowly turned, and she glared at him. Jareth force stopped a shudder. He quickly wiped off his smile, and frowned at her.

"What do you think?" She growled. Alfred stirred, and pushed himself up by his arms, and sat up.

"Oh my god! He just sat up by himself!" Sarah squealed. Alfie turned to her, and smiled a gummy smile. He smacked her in the face, and Sarah giggled. She grabbed his hand, and pretended to eat it. Giggled erupted through the babe's throat and Sarah giggled herself. Jareth chuckled, taking in the beautiful site.

After they decided to get up, Sarah fed Alfred a bottle, and Jareth ordered some pancakes for them in the dining hall. They ate in silence, and Sarah's eyes fluttered closed multiple times, only to be snapped open when an image of Damon flashed through her mind. She grimaced at her food as she ate.

Jareth sat by, watching his wife be tortured by her mind, if only he could see what it was. He smiled at her warmly when she would glance at him. She returned it weakly, and continued to eat. Jareth was dying to know what was going on in his beautiful wife's mind.

If only he knew what was going on, _would_ kill him.

A/N: Sooooo, Short chapter considering how long I've left y'all hanging P: Sorry for such a long wait, it won't happen again (:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: (: Sorry for another short chapter -.- Next one will be bigger and have a time jump (:

Sarah sat in the gardens alone, watching the fairies and rubbing a hand over her slightly swollen abdomen. She gnawed on her bottom lip, replaying the words from Damon over and over again in her head. She wonder if she should tell Jareth or not, what would he be able to do? Damon is obviously a pathetic coward if he had ensued to mental torment. Maybe she could tell Clarissa, and how would Sarah confront Persephone? She had said she wanted to be Seelie, why was she acting much like an UnSeelie?

Sarah sighed, realizing she had no options currently, and that she had been betrayed horribly.

_That's right, darlin'. _Damon snickered. Sarah growled.

"Leave me alone." She muttered under her breath, playing with the black lace on her dress. All she got in reply was another snicker.

Sarah stood slowly, as to not disturb the baby resulting in her bladder being jumped on. She blew a large breath of air out, and began walking down the silver trail.

After a short while, she came to the Labyrinth entrance. She looked it up and down, and shrugged. She walked to the gate, and it slowly opened.

"Thank you." She said as she stepped by.

When Sarah was through the threshold, the doors slowly shut quietly.

Sarah walked for an hour or so, before deciding to venture into the Labyrinth. She held her hands out, and smiled contently when the hidden entrance opened for her, and she stepped through.

Sarah was faced with two simple decisions, left, or right.

She shrugged, going with right. The scenery began changing from stone, to herbs, vines, and trees.

When she came to the entrance to the water nymphs, she pulled the vines apart, and crouched through.

"Queen Sarah has paid us a visit!" One of the half-naked nymphs squealed. All of the women cheered, and wrapped more leaves around their bare skin.

"Hello, Your Majesty!" They all cheered together. Sarah smiled, she and the nymphs weren't enemies.

"Hey, girls. Wanna talk?" Sarah asked, walking to the large, clean pond. She sat down, and they all copied her, sitting in the water. Sarah smiled.

"What would her majesty like to talk about?" One spoke up politely. Sarah shrugged.

"I've been having… nightmares." She said warily.

_Don't. _ Damon growled. Sarah smirked.

"It's about this monster who thinks he can control me, and in reality he's just a wimp who can't do anything about what I do." She said.

The nymphs nodded like they understood.

_I warned you, Sarah. _He said softly.

Sarah let out a piercing scream as she felt her heart being squeezed and her stomach being twisted. The nymphs sat there smiling, like they didn't hear her.

Then she realized, time was frozen. They weren't blinking, or breathing. The wind had stopped, and the clouds weren't moving.

She heard rustling, and she head snapped so fast she got a crick in her neck, she ignored it, it was nothing compared to the rest of her pain.

Damon stepped out with a menacing smirk.

"I won't leave you Sarah. I'll give you six months to submit to me. Then, I shall intervene, and force you. Last warning, and from now on I will hide within the depths of your mind. You won't tell anybody, unless you wish a repeat on yourself, besides, he won't help you, nobody can." He laughed, and Sarah's pain faded with his image.

Sarah was panting, and she abruptly stood. She looked around, and the water nymphs were asleep. The sky was darkened, and she was creeped out.

She teleported herself back to the castle, into the throne room. She sat on her throne, and massaged her temples to remove her headache.

"Sarah, where've you been all day, love?" Jareth asked, Alfred in tow. Sarah gave him a sleepy smile, and waved him off.

"I've just been around the gardens and went on a little walk in the Labyrinth, not much today" Sarah giggled as Jareth planted a kiss on her jaw.

"Well, I suppose you're hungry, and dinner has just been set." Jareth said, raising his eyebrows. Sarah nodded, and stood, noticing her stomach aching for food.

At the dinner table, Sarah was grave. She had a twenty pound weight on each shoulder, and on her chest. What did he mean six months to submit? What does that mean?! She was mentally yelling at herself and Damon, but got no reply. She knew he was still there, she could feel him. He was mocking her, and she was going insane with his presence looming over her. She wanted to bite her teeth from her gums, she wanted to punch Damon and all of his family. Over and over and over again until they were an inch within their lives.

_Oh great, look at you Sarah. You're thinking like him now._ She growled to herself mentally.

She took a small sip of her soup, and her head snapped up.

Damon has a brother out there, out in the public with nobody protecting him. He was out there, hiding for a reason.

What if Damon and Persephone _killed_ the father? If she lied about Damon she would lie about anything!

Sarah smiled to herself, she was gonna find this man.

Later that night, Sarah and Jareth and Alfie crashed early, though Jareth thought Sarah was asleep and Sarah thought Jareth was asleep.

Something was bothering his wife, he knew it. He could tell. Something was interfering with their telepathy. This isn't normal, and though he hated to think it, it felt like Damon wasn't gone. Simply hiding.

Jareth sighed quietly, he wanted to know what was bothering her so badly, but she wouldn't open up to him. Why? What's she hiding?

His eyes fluttered closed, and memories flooded through his mind from their very first meeting, only over a year ago.

Crazy, right? How a man and a young woman flourish so quickly? Sarah was only sixteen, and married to a man and expecting a child, not to mention Alfred. He frowned, if he hadn't come back for her (rather her back for him), where would she be now? Would she even be in a relationship?

Would she be lonely? More popular? Successful in her studies? What if she had wanted to go to an ivy league? Did Jareth ruin her chances at a normal life?

Of course he did. Does he care? No. He doesn't, he loves her way to much, and he doesn't know how he would _fare_ without her. It doesn't matter anyway, she's his and he's hers, forever. Not long at all.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm not very inspired for this story anymore Sorry for the long wait.

Sarah grimaced at her book, bouncing Alfred on her knee lightly. She wasn't really looking at the words, just glaring at the pages. She sighed roughly, and snapped the book closed. She rubbed a hand over her small bump, and closed her eyes.

An image of Damon flashed from under her lids, and she cringed.

"What're you doing in there, my little baby?" She whispered, her eyes still closed.

She felt two other hands be placed gentle on her stomach, and she smiled.

She opened her eyes, and nobody was there. She still felt the pressure of hands on her stomach, and she shifted to remove it.

The hands slid themselves off, and Sarah frowned.

"Jareth." Sarah called. A puff of glitter entered the room, and Jareth stood before her. He was dressed in his armor, and Sarah guessed he was previously with a runner.

"Yes, Precious?" He asked, sitting beside her and removing the babe from her lap. She cuddled against him, her Aboveground sweatpants looking funny against his Underground attire.

"I'm upset." She sounded like she had a ten thousand pound burden on her shoulder. Jareth kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong?" He whispered lovingly. Sarah shifted further into her chest. She chewed on her bottom lip, looking around the library.

"I can't tell you." Her voice broke. Jareth snapped his fingers, and Penelope came in the doors.

"Yeah?" Penelope asked.

"Can you take Alfie and feed him, keep him busy please." Jareth said, passing him to her. She nodded, and carried him out the door.

"You're a fat little baby!" She cooed as she closed the door. Sarah closed her eyes, letting a spare tear roll down her face.

"I hate to see you like this, Sarah." Jareth sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

"I know, I hate to be like this. I'm being tortured." She whispered. Jareth rubbed her back soothingly, cuddling her.

"Crying won't make you any less strong." He whispered, wondering if he was talking to himself or her.

"I'm sorry." She said, her tears picking up pace. Jareth felt moisture drip down his face, and he realized he was crying. His chest felt heavy with his wife's burden.

"Sarah." He whispered, pulling her onto his lap. She curled onto him, letting him coddle her like a child. She didn't try to wipe her face, she knew her face wouldn't stay dry. She felt a sob rip through her chest, and she gripped a handful of his cape.

"Cry, my love. Cry…" He cooed.

So she did. She cried until her eyes burned and her chest hurt.

After she was finally done, she sat up, and wiped her eyes. She hardly wanted to look at Jareth, she knew she probably didn't look exactly beautiful right now.

She felt a finger under her chin, and her head was pulled back to Jareth.

"You, Sarah, are always beautiful." He kissed her nose lightly, and she smiled.

"Do you feel better?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah." Her voice was hoarse

"Good. Come with me, I must attend Goblin Court." He rolled his eyes and she got up, him following after.

After the small court, a large ogre barged in proudly holding a scroll. He stood before the throne, not making eye contact, but staring past the King and Queen.

"Yes?" Jareth said, bored.

"A message to the King and Queen of Goblins from the King of Serpents. He declares war of his rightful kingdoms. You may accept or surrender." And with that, the ogre left with as much pride, if not more, than he entered. Jareth looked dumbfounded at the scroll in his hands.

He looked up at Sarah wide eyed, causing Sarah to alarm.

"What?" She squeaked.

"He wants war." He whispered, shocked.

"Why are you worried?" She exasperated.

Jareth stood abruptly, marching three steps over to Sarah's throne.

"War is _always _a reason to worry." He bit his right glove off, and his veins were glowing an icy blue. This relaxed him slightly.

"He will stay weak and this battle will be roughly six months." His voice was less tense as well. Sarah frowned. Six months without her husband. The babies…

"Crystals are in our favor, my love. Don't fret." He kneeled before her, and took her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles lightly, but her frown refused to part.

"Sarah." He whispered lovingly.

"Jareth I swear, don't do it." She growled.

"Then I must give up my rightful title of king?" He sounded confused. Damon flashed through her mind. This King of Serpents… who is he?

"Who's the King of Serpents?" She sounded suddenly aware. She sat up slightly in her throne, her eyes bearing into his.

"His name is Abul or something. Why?" His eyebrows furrowed. Sarah shook her head, she just must be jumping to conclusions….

_No you're not, my love. _Damon's voice whispered into her mind. What happened to leaving her alone for six months?!

"Wait…" Sarah whispered to herself, connecting the dots.

Six months for her decision. Six months until this battle is over. If Jareth surrenders, Damon will reign as King. If he loses, Damon will reign as King. If Sarah gives up her mental battle, Damon will reign as King. If she accepts his offer, Damon will reign as King.

They had no happy endings here…. What will this end as?

Jareth will die without his title as King. Jareth will die protecting his title as King. Either way, Jareth is going to die.

"Don't, Sarah. Don't." Jareth growled. She looked back at him, her scarlet lace gloves placed against her pink lips. Her eyes were wide with anxiety.

Sarah couldn't fight with them, she was pregnant. Even if she wasn't, what about Alfie?

If war is breaking out very soon, where will Sarah stay? Will Amelia be safe? What about Clarissa?

Would they dare attack the High Kingdom?

"Sarah!" Jareth hissed.

"Jareth! I'm worried!" Sarah hissed back. She let many more thoughts race in her human mind. Will she have to give birth without Jareth? Will her children be fatherless?

"Sarah." Jareth sounded dangerous now. Her eyes bore into his again, and she calmed down. Everything will be fine…. But what if it wouldn't?

"Sarah, I swear. Stop thinking." Jareth smirked. Sarah laughed a bit, and smiled at him. She relaxed in her throne a bit more, and sighed. She rolled her head back on the cushioned headrest she added last week, and chewed on her bottom lip.

Everything would be fine. Jareth would come out Alive, Damon will be defeated, Alfie will grow up a normal fae little boy. Everything will be okay.

At least that's what she told herself.

A/N: I don't know if I'm becoming lazy or if I still have writers block, but the next chapter will be around 2,000 words and a time jump :) Stay tuned for more of… yeahhh I'm not doing it ;P


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SO! This is a pretty large time skip, mainly because I have no idea how to write a huge battle yet :D So if you're unclear how long it's been and how old/far along people are, I'll put it at the very end, xox :)

Sarah lay in her bed, crying as Jareth put his amour on.

"Please." She tried again, her voice now hoarse. Jareth barely paid her a glance. He continued strapping himself up. Sarah let a sob run through her chest, and she laid a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Your baby?" She questioned. Jareth sighed, his shoulders heavy. He slowly turned, his face was wet with tears as well. He walked over to her, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have to." He said simply. Sarah shook her head roughly

"You don't. We could live Aboveground. You could be basically royal up there, we could move to England or something. Be the richest man there! Please?" She begged. Jareth motioned for her to lay back, and she did. He got himself comfortable, laying his head on her growing belly.

"Sarah." He said gently. He pressed his hand on her stomach, and closed his eyes. If he listened carefully, he could hear his child moving inside her. He let a drop of salty water run down her clothed stomach.

"I will live. I will fight, for my children, and you, Precious. I will _never_ allow them victory." He commanded himself.

"Okay." She whispered, emotionally worn. A knock came at the door, but neither of them made any movement. They had already had their intimate time, so they had no problems with them coming in.

"Come in." Sarah called weakly. The door slowly creaked open, revealing Jareth's father.

"Son, it's time." He said, sorrow deep within his eyes. His muscular form was also clad in armor. Sebastian and Kaspar were also commanded to fight shortly after Jareth was informed. Jareth nodded, sitting up. He looked at Sarah once more.

_I love you._ He whispered into her mind.

_I love y_o_u too_. She replied. He took her mouth to his once more, but kept it short and loving. He looked to his Father again as he stood up.

"Take care of my family, Sarah. I love you." He said, walking towards his Father.

"I love you." She said as he closed the door. She threw herself back on her mattress again, sobbing until the sun began going down.

Only then did four women come into her room slowly, looking over Sarah's slumped form on the bed.

"Sarah." Amelia said tenderly as she sat on the bed. Sarah looked back at Amelia with swollen eyes.

Sarah looked at every woman in the room. They all had been crying, even Clarissa. This sent Sarah into tears again, which sent all of the women on the bed, holding each other and consoling each other.

Their husbands would be fine, they felt it in their bones. But why did they feel such sorrow?

"You, are only, c-crying s-so bad, b-because it's y-your f-f-first t-t-t-time." Amelia said to Sarah between and during sobs.

"O-oh y-yeah? T-Then w-why are y-you c-crying?" Penelope asked between her sobs. Clarissa had stopped crying by now, and she was just wiping stray tears from her face, and saying sweet things to help control her girl's tears.

"You'll be fine." She cooed, looking over the group.

"I-I'm p-pregnant." Amelia's swollen eyes glared at Penelope. Tatiana had begun calming down, sending everybody else a bit calmer too. Tatiana laid back on the pillow, wiping her red and blotchy face.

"Everything will be okay…" Tatiana said as she closed her eyes. Everybody had began feeling emotionally worn, and Clarissa got up to fetch Alfie from one of the maids.

By the time she returned, she was greeted by four women asleep, holding each other's hands. A true family. She smiled as she planted herself on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, rocking Alfred to sleep as she hummed. Soon after, she too, fell asleep.

***Four long, sad months later***

Amelia, Tatiana, Penelope, Sarah, Alfie, and Clarissa sat in the living room area, where Jareth had placed a television over a year ago. Sarah ran a hand over her large stomach, she was twenty four weeks pregnant, but looked thirty. Amelia, on the other hand, was thirty three weeks pregnant, and appeared to be full term. Amelia groaned as she ate some Aboveground chips they had obtained on a trip to Karen's.

None of them had heard from their husbands. Sarah hadn't heard of Damon in three months, and she only had two more months to decide her fate. She cringed as her child kicked her ribs. Alfred giggled as he crawled to his Grandmother's legs, biting her with his only two teeth.

"Ouch! Alfie, what did your mommy tell you of biting?" Clarissa scolded lightly as she picked him up.

"I think he's popping another tooth." Sarah said as she bit into a peach, fighting back memories. She smiled as she felt the baby roll around.

"How ya doing, Amelia?" Penelope asked. Penelope had been spending a lot of time in Texas recently, her small figure had even begun plumping out slightly.

"Ow." Amelia whispered as she held her heavily pregnant stomach. Sarah sat up slightly, looking at her belly.

"What?" Sarah asked, worried. Sarah had grown afraid of labor recently.

Outside the doors, they heard heavy footsteps. They knew it couldn't have been the guards, and word had gotten out royal women were here, alone. The only protection was their guards, and they didn't help when Damon attacked Sarah.

"Who is that?" Penelope asked, they were all staring at the door. The door slowly crept open, and they all jumped up, even the heavily pregnant women. Blonde hair poked in first, followed by three other heads.

All the women screamed as they ran to the men. Jareth swooped Sarah up, and laid a hand on her stomach.

"Look at you!" He said in amazement. Sarah giggled as joyful tears fell into her mouth. Alfie giggled, sitting up.

"Look at my fat baby!" Jareth said as he ran to Alfred, holding Sarah's hand. The room was filled with female blubbers, a lot of kissing, and giggles.

"Sarah." Jareth said, turning back to her with Alfie in his hands. It saddened Sarah her baby was only twenty one weeks old, but appeared as a toddler. He hadn't learned to walk without Jareth, thank God. Alfie giggled as his Father's long fingers attack his chubby belly, his dark auburn curls falling into his face. He looked back at his Mommy, his golden eye glowing. Sarah smiled at him and blew a kiss, which the babe pretended to catch.

"He's so big." Jareth cooed.

"So am I." Sarah giggled as she slapped two hands on either side of her stomach. Jareth smirked as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Sarah wanted so bad to deepen it.

"Later." He whispered seductively in her ear. Sarah had missed the way his hot breath would send pleasurable shivers down her spine. She smiled up at Jareth, her eyes twinkling in excitement.

Jareth's eye focused on her stomach, his brows furrowing.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but I've never had sex with a pregnant woman as bi- far along as you are." He smirked. Sarah laid a hand on her stomach.

"We'll find a way." She winked. Jareth chuckled, capturing her in a kiss again.

"You're huge, baby!" Sebastian said, Amelia giggled, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sarah smiled as them, and Jareth held on to his wife tightly.

God, he missed them! He had missed so much of her pregnancy, and Alfie growing up.

"I love you." He said as he kissed Alfie on the chubby cheek. Then he proceeded to kiss Sarah gently on the lips again.

"I'll go cook dinner!" Amelia and Clarissa said at the same time.

"We can get Marcel to cook it for us, we need to bond as a family for now." Gareth said warmly. So they made their way to the dining room, Amelia and Sebastian, Sarah and Jareth in the back since the two pregnant women were waddling more than walking.

"Look how big he is!" Sebastian cooed as he pinched Alfred's cheeks lightly, sending him in fit of giggles. Nobody could ever get tired of that beautiful sound.

They could piece their family back together now.

For now.

A/N:

Sarah- 24 weeks, 6 months

Amelia- 33 weeks, eight months and one week

Alfie- 21 weeks, 5 months and one week


End file.
